You please stop fighting too
by So how's life
Summary: It was one month since Donatello and Michelangelo were injured. Leo and Raph managed to not fight until the Krang show up again, so it looks like it's up to Donnie and Mikey to make them stop fighting again. *Sequel to Please Stop Fighting*
1. Chapter 1

It had been only one month ago.

One month since Donatello and Michelangelo were creating a way to stop their brothers from fighting, which led to even more arguments, problems, and the number one thing they were trying to stop...

Fights.

However, only after one accident, they were able to succeed...

For one month.

But it wasn't like anyone was complaining about that month, in fact most of them even encouraged it. In that month, bonds were made. Well at least the month made their previous bonds grow stronger.

The first were the bonds for the team. Since the incident, the turtles were able to defeat enemies faster, and help others in need with ease. And by others in need, I mean they were helping the people of New York City, half of them who were victims of the Krang's powder. It seemed to take no effect on them, and even the results in the lab showed no physical threat to any kind of living thing, but Donnie still recorded several other results after, just in case.

The second bond are the bonds of brothers. With no fights for the time being, there wasn't as much chaos in their home as there was one month ago. In fact, instead of chaos, they got the warm, sweet feeling that as a family, nothing could hurt them ever again, just like it was an official happy ending...

But as previously said, it was **only one month**.

Then it began.

And what is IT exactly? Well...

It would cause more chaos ever before in their home. It would cause all of the people of NYC to fall to their knees. It would crush every single bond ever made between the turtles. But most of all, it would eliminate all traits of logical reason, having fierce emotions to take over the case, which leads to only one thing for our fellow heroes.

More fighting...

* * *

Donnie was in the lab, as usual, literally transcribing the results for the green powder that the Krang used on those people one month ago. This would make result sheet number 74. Usually, in the steps of testing a hypothesis, once you have tested or experimented it several times, and come up with the same answer every single time, there was no need to have tests any more, because you would know for a fact that the same answer would appear again and again. Donnie knew this method very well, for it was the basics of experimenting. This method is even being taught to kids in elementary schools, so the question is why does he continue to test and test the weird alien substance?

He didn't even entirely know, but he did knew that he was worried about what could of been the Krang's plan from the start.

_Why go all the way to spilling this into the water supply if it doesn't even take effect on a human being when he/she directly goes in contact with it? Sure it made them sleep, but only for a short period of time. It just doesn't make any sense..._

Just as he saw the same typed letters that spelled out NEGATIVE on the paper, Mikey barged in like a maniac. Not that it wasn't unusual for him to barge in without permission, but this time it seemed different.

"Dude, you got to check this out!"

"Not now Mikey, I'm still working on how-"

"No time, bro! They're talking about that building that we blew up on T.V!"

Now Mikey caught Donnie's attention. Sure, both of them didn't remember the explosion, but after their brothers had told them what happened, it seemed to make sense, because they did a report on it 3 days after. Donnie still remembered most of it...

* * *

_"Investigators have believed that the Water Supply building explosion happened around 12 a.m," the usual news reporter, Carlos Chaing O'Brein Gambe, was on the the T.V screen as Leo was watching **Space Heroes.** He soon gathered everyone to hear the rest of the story._

_"Reports show that the building will soon be rebuilt, and that no one was harmed..." _

_Donatello started squinting at the T.V, angered a little, thinking 'yeah right!', but of course no one from the surface would know how bad both his and Mikey injuries were..._

_"...but as for the culprit, no one has even found a finger print. So if you have any clues leading any possible suspects, please contact the hot line on the bottom of the screen. I have been Carlos Chaing O'Brein Gambe, always here at channel 6."_

* * *

Donnie even noticed that it was the same issue, since everyone else surrounded the T.V like they did on that day, with the same reporter on that day.

"One month ago, Friday at 12 a.m, New York City's Water Supply Building was destroyed by a bomb, but after time pasted by, the building is once again standing, thanks to the helpful volunteers of NYC. But no matter how much was repaired, even after the days have passed, people still are afraid that there are no tracks that lead to the suspect. I tried to play detective and ask people, who were at the time being near the building moments before the tragedy, but with no prevail, but I did manage to get unusual responses..."

The screen then showed several interviews of different people, and it seemed that April was the most concerned.

"Um...guys?"

She was referring to all four turtles, since they almost instantly recognized every single person who was being interviewed. All of them were the ones who were knocked out by the powder, slept on the cold, hard ground, and the ones who had to be dragged in order for them to be in a safe distance from the explosion. Raph motioned her to be silent.

"Let's see how this plays."

April seemed annoyed, but Leo backed him up.

"Raph has a point there..."

They all turned back to the screen, hoping that no one saw them. First up was a young lady, probably in her 20's, but she seemed rather confused when the reporter tried to ask her what happened that night.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't remember much from that night..."

The same reply, but in different words, were repeated over and over and over again by the rest of the people, which started to drive into the turtle's patience, as well as Carlos's.

"Well citizens of NYC, you heard it on Channel 6 first. No one appears to remember what happened on that fateful night or know who could of done this..."

Everyone stared at each other.

Donatello's worries about the results from the powder were almost at the breaking point...his breaking point.

_There has to be something wrong with the powder! Maybe I made a little error, or something that may of altered the results in a different matter! There is no other explanations! I have to calculate the results one more time! Just one more time...that's it..._

But he knew that his family would just lecture about him being in the lab alone too much, so that's why Mikey tagged along, leaving everyone else in the lab. As soon as he closed his lab door, he sped through the room and once again ran through the procedures in order to test the powder. Hopefully, result number 75 would tell him what was going on.

"Woah..."

Donatello squinted at him, since he was trying to focus on his work. He was in the middle of twirking the machine so that it could read the molecules of the powder alone.

"What?"

"I don't think you should be super worried about this dude..."

"You saw what happened on the news! It seems as though this powder may of caused them to not remember anything, so I have to figure out what's wrong with the powder so that ALL of us can stop all of it before it gets worse."

Worse was only a mere harmless word comparison of what would happen to them.

In fact, worse was nothing that could describe what would happen to them.

* * *

**I AM BACK :) ! Oh, and the continuation of Please Stop Fighting is back too. Hopefully you guys enjoy this, and please comment! If it seems like the sequel came to quickly, that is only because I wanted to post this before I have to leave, but don't worry, I WILL RETURN! And so will Part 2! Remember, all of your opinions help guide me to an awesome story, so again I ask...PLEASE COMMENT! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well come on! What is taking ya so long!"

Donnie gave a sigh as the second oldest turtle rushed the work of science. It's not like he can make the machine go faster, and if he did, it may alter the results. That was one of the last things he needed. He needed the procedures to be perfect so that the results maybe perfect, and if they weren't, no one would know how this unusual powder would work. Then that would be a problem...

"Just wait for one minute!"

Donnie and even Mikey stared at the printer, which was connected to the machine, to show result number 75. Hopefully that would tell them at least something. Just something.

Donnie's heart sank as the red, familiar letters than spelled out "NEGATIVE" appeared.

"I'm sorry about that dude..."

"It's okay Mikey, besides I should be the one that says 'I'm sorry', because know, we don't any clue what THIS STUFF DOES!"

Donnie grabbed one of his chemistry sets and threw it across the room, breathing heavily out of anger, but he didn't stop there. He was able to break his table, push his bookshelves down, and set his sink on fire before he was able to calm down. Mikey was speechless, but he knew he had to say something.

"D-dude..."

Donnie was wide-eyed, and grabbed his forehead in a scared as he sat down.

"I-i'm sorry Mikey. I have literally no idea what went over me...I'm just worried about what this stuff does..."

Mikey walked up to Donnie and patted him on the back.

"It's fine bro. It probably doesn't do anything anyways..."

"Then why doesn't any one remember what happen?"

"Well...maybe they have bad memory?"

Donnie laughed and patted Mikey's back as they walked out of his lair. but quickly worried about the results.

_Now what am I supposed to tell them! "Hey guys! The machine I BUILT can't scan any of the actions the powder takes, so what I did was trash my lab!"_

He was about to explain to everyone who stared at him awaiting the result, but sudden a breaking news report came on the T.V screen. He sighed with relief.

_Thank goodness! As they say, I was saved by the bell...or at least in the case saved by the T.V..._

But relief soon turned to anything but as videos of the krang appeared on the screen, but this time it was the same old thing. Some krang bots stealing mutagen, other just marching by. Raph was thrilled as soon as it came on.

"This is going to be a piece of cake!"

Leo ran in front of Raph before he could leave the lair.

"Wait a second Raph. Don't you think that maybe we should hear what Donnie learned about the powder before with charge right in front of them?"

"Why bother! They aren't holding any of it!"

"You never know Raph..."

"...neither do you."

"What was that Raph?!"

"What, ya can't hear me?! I said NEITHER. DO. YOU."

Leo inhaled so that none of this bothered him, then he turned to Donnie, ignoring any contact with Raph.

"So you were saying, Donnie?"

Donnie just stared at them for a while, and was smiling, but nervously said, "Maybe I should tell you guys AFTER were finished with the krang bots..."

"But what about the-"

Mikey finally stepped in so that they can finally make a decision.

"We'll just dodge it while kicking krang butt! No prob right?"

Raph gave Leo a 'I WIN' smile before they all headed out upside.

Leonardo gave simple orders to his team.

Make no contact with the powder.

Usually Leo didn't have to warn his brothers, because since the accident, they had been a more efficient team, but with Leo uneasiness about this new threat the Krang had, orders were mandatory.

They parted in different directions, and all agreed to meet each by the usual sewer hole. They had their T-phones just in case it got out of hand. Leo hoped they didn't have to use it at any point of the search.

But they would...

* * *

**Me: 0.o sink on fire?!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry this is so short guys, but with the sudden 'road block' at this moment in time, I had to end this chapter shortly. I hope you guys aren't to disappointed, and I also hope you guys can comment :) ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**TADA! CH.3 IS HERE! I figured that I ended the last chapter too quickly, so I decided to put this chapter a week earlier! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Does Krang wish to push the button that is meant to be pushed for defeating the ones called the turtles?"

TCRI was closed for the night do to the fact that the Krang had to work on their next plan. Ever since the event that was taken a month ago crushed the Krang's first attempt to expose their powder to the world, they have been watching the turtles in action during the time. And with that, they now had found something new about the turtles as well.

"Not now Krang, first we must discuss the weaknesses of the ones called the turtles before we can push the button that is meant to be pushed for defeating the ones called the turtles. Have you found anything Krang?"

A third Krang appeared as the first one asked him.

"It appears as though the ones called the turtles are the ones that fight with the ones called the turtles." (themselves)

"Is this true Krang?"

"Positive. Are you calling Krang a liar, Krang?"

"No Krang was as known as shocked as the ones called the turtles would fight the ones called the turtles."

"Agreed."

"So have any of the ones called the turtles been in contact with the item called the powder from the Krang?"

"Negative. What shall Krang do to stop the ones called the turtles Krang?"

"Easy Krang. Krang will go make sure that the ones called the turtles will go in contact with the powder made by Krang. Then Krang can push the button that is meant to be pushed for defeating the ones called the turtles once and for all!"

And so thousands of Krang bots marched out of their lair in order to do one thing.

Destroy the turtles physically,

and emotionally.

* * *

"CHECKING 1. 2. 3."

"Leo it's fine! We all can hear ya whine through the phones!"

"Well did I ask for your opinion, Raph?"

"NO, but I didn't ask YOU to be yelling through phone!"

Mikey was running through building as he heard both Leo and Raph yell at each other during their search. Yes, it was annoying, but Mikey thought that maybe they're yelling because they're stressed out of the krang, but then if it was that, it would of happened during that one month with the other bad guys.

_Come to think of it...weren't they just dropping hints during?_

Mikey was correct.

Though no could see it, Leo and Raph still had...issues with each other when it came to fighting without showing it. Of course they didn't do this by fighting out in the open, because that would hurt Donnie and Mikey than themselves, so they hid all signs of anger with each other aside and didn't lay a finger on each other for their younger bros.

But when the Krang appeared again, they couldn't be THAT nice to each other.

"Well it's better than me yelling at you face to face, Raph!"

"Well maybe we could yell at each other face to FIST, Leo!"

"OMG SHUT UP you two! I thought you quick being BAD BROTHERS!"

There was a sudden silence.

"Was that you, Mikey?"

"..."

"Hey Mikey. Ya alright?"

"I'm cool bros..."

"Then what up with the-"

"I don't know guys..."

Then a fourth voice came up on their conversation.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Donnie?"

"Mikey?"

"Actually Leo."

"And Mikey?"

"Plus Raph."

"Can we all just stop?!"

All sighed before they spoke again.

"Look guys, I think we went a little bit too far. Right Raph?"

"...yeah. Sure..."

"RAPH!"

"Alright alright!"

"And did you have to say something before, Mikey?"

"...nah bro. Like I said I'm fine!"

"And Donnie-"

"What did I do? I barely just picked up your guys' conversation!"

"I was about to say if you spotted any Krang bots..."

"Oh...Sorry Leo but I didn't."

"Did anyone else?"

"Not even close."

"No sign of creepy, alien robo dudes."

"Okay, then we continue our search until we searched every pin point of the city. Everyone agree?"

"You got me vote."

"Fine by me. As long as we kick some Krang butt by the end of it."

"No problamo amigo!"

"Great!"

A soon as their conversation ended, each turtle was more alert, waiting for anything to happen.

Well not anything...

* * *

April was once again in the dojo training with Master Splinter. She had gain skills during the month, and was far from when she started out.

Anyways, she was about done with training when she asked Master Splinter something...

"Where's everybody else?"

Splinter answered as if it was a regular thing, which it was.

"My sons are searching for the Krang that were seen on the television."

"And without me?"

Splinter stopped and sighed as he faced April.

"Even though you have learned much April, I fear as though you may not be ready to face the Krang..."

"But I was able to beat Karai while the guys were in that underwater base!"

"Yes, that is true, but you barely escaped by distracting her with her emotions. The Krang on the other hand are different enemies that have no intentions of being distracted in the same way. And neither would Shredder..."

He paused for a moment, then continued.

"And you also know that the police and your are still searching for you, so that is another danger as well..."

"I know, but I-"

"I advise you not to go April. It's dangerous for you, and dangerous to us if you were caught by anyone of them. Understood?"

April, with disappointment nodded, but said something in return.

"I just wanted to help-"

"I know you do, but again, it's too dangerous...I'm sorry..." He silently returned to his bedroom in the dojo, leaving April to do nothing but leave the dojo with a little bit of sorrow, and a lump in her throat.

_Well, if you can't join them...Call them to make sure they're alright..._

But if that was what she wanted...then she called at the worse of times...

* * *

**Hello! Again, I hoped you guys enjoyed this! PLEASE leave a review! I am also taking suggestions for small on the side humor parts for the story, so please, if your interested, leave a suggestion and I will try to put it in the story! I already got two from a friend on here, so let your imaginations run with humor! ::) *4 eyed monster***


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DONNIE AND/OR MIKEY POSSIBLY DOING A CRIME, YOU SHOULD NOT READ, OR YOU SHOULD READ WITH CAUTION. **

* * *

"Finally! Leo, this is April, I just wanted to know if you guys were okay..."

April was walking around in circles the lair, walking in circles because when she called Leo, she knew that danger arose them, but there was complete silence when Leo finally picked up the call.

"Leo?!"

"..."

"Did any one of you guys get hurt again?"

She praised that it didn't happen again. Only after just one month from the last time, it couldn't of happened again, it just couldn't. More thoughts ran through her mind as she was waiting for the blue bandanna leader to respond.

_What if Donnie and Mikey got hurt again...what if it was Raph who got hurt...Leo might of gotten hurt as well...what if they all gotten hurt...no! That isn't going to happen._

She spoke to herself as she head out of the exit.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter, but I'm going no matter what-"

"N-no...it's n-not that..."

She stared at her T-phone as Leo finally said something.

_Oh thank goodness! _

But that left one thing in April's mind...Why does Leo sound like he's worried, or shocked...or scared?

"Then what's the problem?"

"...I need you to NOT tell Master Splinter any of this..."

"...I won't. I promise."

"Hold that thought April..."

After a couple of minutes, someone picked up the phone...

"April? Why the heck are you calling us NOW?!"

"Sorry Raph, I just needed to know if you guys are alright-"

"Well we aren't..."

"Why!? What's going on?!"

"There's thousands of the krang bots...they ambushed us..."

"So that's why Leo had to-"

"Yup, right now he's fighting them while I'm stuck talking to you-"

"Look I wanted to see if you guys were alright! Is that too bad?!"

"Right now...YES!"

"Just tell me what happened!"

"I don't think that you need to know!"

"Agh! Why are angrier than usual?!"

"..."

"You know what? Just pass the phone to Donnie, or Mikey. Maybe they wouldn't yell at me for making sure my friends aren't hurt..."

"I c-can't...right now they just need to...cool off..."

"OMG JUST TELL ME WHY!"

"...FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?! THEY MIGHT OF SET THE PURPLE DRAGON'S HIDEOUT ON **FIRE**! YOU HAPPY?!"

"..."

It was as though it was a punch...no, several punches in the stomach.

_Donnie and Mikey...setting the Purple Dragon's tattoo shop...on FIRE?! _

_WHEN did they..._

_HOW could they..._

_WHY did they..._

She had to answer these, and several more questions...

"...w-was it an a-accident?"

She heard nothing until the T-phone delivered the two voices or Leo and Raph fighting each other, thus they ignored her questions.

"Raph!"

"Well she asked!"

"But you don't just tell people like that! It unexpected-"

"It's how we figured out..."

April had enough.

"YOU GUYS! Just tell me! Please!"

"...Look I promise that after we beat up the Krang, we'll tell you everything."

"...W-where are they?"

"Well...we don't know..."

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS NOT KNOW!?"

Then Raph laughed a little before he spoke.

"Geez, calm down April,...and you call me the hothead..."

Leo punch Raph in the arm before he continued.

"Look April, we gotta go. We'll meet you at the lair."

"But-"

She was left with unanswered questions, and the several sores of the possibility that Donnie and Mikey could of done this...

* * *

**Several hours later**

"Well, that's the last of them!"

Raph kicked one of the robots, hoping that they wouldn't have to speak about it again.

They were both were standing on top of several fallen robots on the ground. Most of the other Krang bots fled, mostly since there were only two instead of four turtles.

"Good, now let's go to the lair."

"I don't see why April has to worry about this...Leo?"

Raphael saw that Leo was staring up in the sky, not paying attention to his brother. He knew exactly what was on Leo's mind.

"Don't tell me that you ACTUALLY believed those guys!"

"...well-"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"You know as well as I do that they could of. I heard your conversation April after I gave you the T-phone, which proves to me that you are as worried and scared as I am that this may of happen."

Raph just crossed his arms as they headed to the sewer hole.

"Sure I was worried then, but think about it! This is Donnie and Mikey we're talking about!"

Leonardo considered this, but still had his doubts.

"No matter how much I want to believe that they didn't do this, we don't know for sure until they come back to the lair..."

"Fine, but for the meantime, how are we gonna explain it to her?"

Leo sighed as they finally reached the entrance of the lair.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that she will be calm and will let us explain-WOAH!"

Leo and Raph were caught off guard as April stood in front of them with a mad, serious look on her face. She pointed to the living room before they could talk.

"Explain everything to me...NOW!"

Both of them stared at each other before they ran to the a safer area in the living room. With April's rage on full, Leo would have a challenge explaining to her every detail.

"Well?"

Leo sighed as he began.

* * *

_"Everyone agree?"_

_"You got my vote."_

_"Fine with me. Just as long as we get to beat some Krang butt by the end of it."_

_"No problamo Bro!_

_"Great!"_

_Leo head out to another building until he found from the corner of his eye a whole army of Krang bots. He observed every single one that he could spot without getting caught. There were thousands of them, but none of them held any of the powder, so that covered one problem. Now to deal with the other..._

_Leo contacted all of his brothers and told them to imediently meet each other to his exact location. He only got one reply..._

_"Finally! Took us long enough!"_

_"Raph, it was literally under 5 minutes before our last call."_

_"Still! So where are they at?! _

_"About 4 blocks off of the Purple Dragon's tattoo shop...I'm still not getting any reply from Donnie or Mikey."_

_"They're probably some where by...We'll meet the after the fight."_

_"AFTER the fight? I don't think so."_

_"Aw come on! The Krang are out now! We can't wait for them and let the Krang pass by!"_

_"...Maybe they aren't getting a good signal from where I am..."_

_"Leo."_

_"...Maybe you should try on your phone..."_

_"Leo..."_

_"...Or maybe-"_

_"LEO!"_

_"Alright Alright! Just come over here, and make it quick! They're moving away from the location..."_

_"Now that's more like it!"_

_Leo ended the call as he sighed. He wanted Mikey and Donnie to respond as quickly as they can, since he felt the team had just started to be a successful team._

_But the Krang were there...and they can't let the Krang leave..._

* * *

"Dude!"

Raph stood up when he interrupted Leo's side of the story.

"What's the problem NOW?"

"Don't you blame this on me!"

"It was YOUR fault for not agreeing that we should wait for them!"

"The Krang were THERE! We can't let those robo jerks just leave!"

"What is your problem!? I know you like beating up the Krang as much as you can, but now it's gone too far!"

April was still mad at them from before, and she also was skeptical about all of this so she had no time for this.

"ENOUGH!"

Raph and Leo stared at each other then each backed away from each other. April, however, didn't stop there.

"Now, why do you want to get the krang so badly, Raph?"

Raph sat on the couch and stared at the ground. He hesitated, but managed.

"...I don't want those...those stupid Krang bots getting away after what they did!"

April then showed less anger, but more concern.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened LAST MONTH!"

There was silence.

April was about to say something, but was cut off by a nearby presence.

"I too sorrowed about what they did, but anger is not the answer."

"Master Splinter...How long were you there..?

"Long enough. Now tell me, what's this I here about Donatello and Michelangelo burning down the Purple Dragons' territory?"

"Well before Raph interrupted me-"

"HEY!"

"Please Raphael. Let your brother continue. I know that you are angered for the troubles the krang caused, and might even want to take revenge on them, but for now, you have to keep calm."

"BUT-"

"You may assist Leonardo, but remember what I said: Anger is not the answer."

"...hai Sensei..."

"Continue."

"Well...

* * *

_Leo finally met up with Raph, and moved their way toward the krang on top of the buildings._

_"Well come on! What are waiting for?!"_

_"Well Donnie and Mikey are one thing..."_

_"Look, they're probably fine!"_

_"And would you mind telling me how only the two of us are going to beat thousands of alien robots!"_

_"We can handle it!"_

_"And what about-"_

_"That which are called the turtles have been spotted by Krang!"_

_Both jumped down the building while dodging the Krang's laser attacks and as soon as they landed, they got out their weapons and fought head on. They slashed and slashed through a couple hundred of Krang bots, until two of them called off the attack. Leo and Raph were next to each other, facing the Krang bots who stopped the fight._

_"Wait Krang! The ones called the turtles do not have all of the ones called the turtles."_

_"Krang is correct! Where are the other ones called the turtles Krang?"_

_"Krang knows! Krang last spotted the other ones called the turtles by the place that is 4 blocks away..."_

_Leo and Raph were wide-eyed as a sudden realization came to them._

_"Purple Dragon's tattoo shop!"_

_"So, the place where the other ones called the turtles are is the place known as 'Purple Dragon's tattoo shop'?"_

_"Krang is again correct!"_

_"Krang also found out why! The other ones called the turtles were intending to damage the place known as Purple Dragon's tattoo shop!"_

_Leo interrupted them almost instantly._

_"Why would they go and not listen to my specific orders!"_

_Raph, too, shared the same anger._

_"They're bluffin'!"  
_

_"Silence! Krang would not do the action which is called 'bluffing'!"_

**_BOOM..._**

_Both turtles ran off to the corners where the explosion happened. The Krang were too distracted to notice._

_"What the heck was that?!"_

_"I don't know, Raph...but I hope that Donnie and Mikey were..."_

_He and Raph both froze in terror was they saw ashes and flames 4 blocks away. Some of the Purple Dragons were running off, screaming. One ran to Leo and almost punched him if it wasn't for Raph, who counter-attacked him, which led him to fall on the ground._

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULTS, YOU WORTHLESS TURTLES!"_

_He then passed out right in front of them._

_Leo and Raph stared at the fire too long to notice that the Krang caught them off guard, shooting all at once. They managed to dodge the attack, but were to horrified to fight correctly. They fought for hours, with some occational calls from April, and soon enough, the Krang started to retreat._

_"Krang retreat! Krang will not waist Krang's time on the ones called the turtles who are left! Krang will come back when all of the ones called the turtles return!"_

_They all left, and as soon as they did, Leo and Raph ran to the tattoo shop. _

_They couldn't of died..._

_Their little brothers couldn't of died..._

_Leo and Raph search the place, since it's flames ceased and all that was left were ashes._

_Nothing._

_They couldn't find nothing. _

_Luckily for them...Donnie added a tracking device that only they can access, so that they could find each other after their nightly searches. Sudden relief arose when they saw that the purple and orange dots were moving towards the lair._

_They walked back to the main fighting area, where there were several robots, but no signs of the aliens inside of them. _

_Even though they were alive...did they set the place on fire?...no it can't be...right?_

_Those thoughts occurred in both of their minds, even if they didn't want to believe it._

_Raph interrupted the silence._

_"Well, that's the last of them!"_

_Raph kicked one of the krang bots, hoping that they wouldn't speak of this again..._

* * *

"And we cam here to explain this to April, hoping that, since they had a head start, Donnie and Mikey were already here..."

Master Splinter nodded as he stood up.

"We must go find your brothers."

"Hai Se-"

"Hey guys!"

Everyone stared at the entrance way, seeing that Donnie and Mikey were there, their hands covered with ashes...

Mikey then whispered to Donnie...

"Did we miss the meeting?"

* * *

**WOO! This was a long chapter! Hoped you guys enjoyed! If you guys are wondering why this came in so quickly is because during the summer time, I get more free time on the computer, and I just thought that I'd post this chapter before I go on vacation for a couple of days! Please put this as your favorite, or add a review, or even follow! Thank you! ::)**


	5. Chapter 5

"And where were you guys?!"

Raphael waited for his answer from a confused Donatello and Michelangelo as Leonardo, April, and Master Splinter were observing the two turtles' reactions.

Mikey just stared at them with a new, sad look as Donnie was looking on the floor. They started to realize that everyone was staring at them as though they were strangers. That alone scared Mikey, and that alone worried Donnie.

"WELL?!"

Donnie had no choice but to try to answer, but he had some difficulties. One being that there was a lump in his throat...

"W-well...w-we-"

He stopped when he noticed that Mikey started crying in his arm, while hiding it from everyone else. Donnie couldn't even speak as he saw his younger brother's light blue eyes covered with silent tears.

Raph started to lose patience for them.

Leo started to get mad at them.

Even April started to squint towards them.

And all didn't notice how Donnie nor Mikey felt right now...they only saw that they were covered in ashes...and that they looked guilty...so of course they didn't see how they couldn't of done this...

Thankfully for the two turtles, Master Splinter did.

"Donatello and Michelangelo. Meet me at the dojo...alone."

"H-hai Sensei..."

And so the three of them walked to dojo, leaving the others in the living room. They stared at each other as Master Splinter closed the door so that they didn't follow.

"Well...now what?"

April suddenly got an idea.

"Maybe we should check Donnie's lab to see if there are any clues about this? I'm not saying that they would this...but-"

"We understand. Raph?"

"Ain't no problem with me."

They were searching through every single item around Donnie's lab. At first they couldn't find anything...until Leo picked up one dusty box.

"You guys..."

Raph and April stared at Leo, who was wide-eyed, and walked up to him to see what he was holding.

"Leo?"

Leonardo still didn't say anything.

"Earth to Leo! What does it say on the box?!"

Both of them knew as soon as Leo turned around...

**Operation: STOP FIGHTING **

* * *

Meanwhile...

Splinter closed the door before Leo and the rest could come in, and turned around to faced two of his sons in pain. He couldn't bear it, but as their father, he had to.

They all sat on the floor as if the were all about to meditate.

"My sons, I know this maybe difficult to ask of you..."

Donatello fought off tears as Michelangelo was wiping off his own tears.

"...but did you...set the Purple Dragon's place on fire...?"

Both of their eyes shot out in shock.

"I know they are enemies, but as ninjas, we do not attend harm. We only attack when they first attack..."

Mikey interrupted him before he can continue.

"We didn't!"

There was a silence before Donnie stepped in.

"We knew about the Purple dragon's fire, but we promise you Sensei, we didn't start it."

Master Splinter stared in his sons' eyes, first into the light blue eyes, and then to the brownish-red eyes.

"If you speak of the truth, then please, tell me what happened."

"W-well...I was about to answer Leo's call...but then I saw Mikey on top of the tattoo shop..."

"Michelangelo?"

Mikey quickly explained.

"I was there because I heard this dude yelling! I couldn't just leave the guy there!"

Splinter nodded, and allowed Donnie to continue.

"I heard the scream too...so I ran towards Mikey, but for some reason he was standing still...as if he saw a ghost...but I soon as I went over there..."

"...The dude was being attacked by his girlfriend! At first I was like 'DUDE! YOU GOT SOME LADY ISSUES!', but then the girlfriend had dark green eyes...it was freaky as heck!..."

"...We tried to stop her from hitting him again, but she escaped by breaking the window in the tattoo shop...that's where the purple dragon's took her captive...and the logical thing to do WAS to save her..."

"...But she kept trying to beat up EVERYONE! NO KIDDING!...and then one of those purple dragon guys got the dark green eyes and started attacking the other guys!..."

"...We started FIGHTING the purple Dragons that were normal...but that was when the woman hit one of the gas pipes...Mikey and me TRIED to save them all...before it was too late...but they had a miniature stove on...after that, we found ourselves outside...seeing that the only survivors were us...and a couple of the Purple Dragons..."

"...the dude who was outside was crying, man..."

"...After that, we heard police sirens, so we were about to report back over here..."

"...but then several other dudes started beating each other...we thought that they were just one of those bad guys in the streets who wanted a throw-down...but they also had the freaky eyes...but that wasn't it..."

"...we saw other people fighting in the streets, creating chaos. Adults, neighbors, kids..."

"...we saw FAMILIES fighting each other..."

Master Splinter was relieved about the news that his sons didn't start this...but was concerned about what came over these people.

"...Me and Mikey couldn't do anything to stop it...mostly because the police were everywhere...so we finally made it to our sewer hole...and met up with you guys..."

Splinter nodded as he stood up, seeing that Donatello also arose, but not Mikey. He just sat, staring at the ground in fear. They were about to tell him that he can stand up, but he added one thing...

"The worse part was when the families fought each other...it was scary..."

Master Splinter tried to get Donnie and Mikey to tell him every detail of this night, so he asked Mikey why...

"Why is that, Michelangelo?"

"...it was like Leo and Raph when they use to fight."

* * *

"Idea #256: Take their weapons away when they aren't fighting krang bots"

"Idea #202: Try to keep them calm before any fights"

"Idea #185: Stand between them every time a fight might start."

April, Leo, and Raph were all sitting in a circle, reading only some of the few ideas listed in the piles of papers found in the box.

"Idea #157: Convince them to spar with us in training (of course not have them spar with each other)"

"Idea #58: Pretend one of us is sick so that they will help cure us instead of fight...this one has a circle around it too..."

"Idea #114: Use Spike as distraction-WAIT WHAT! They had better not lay a hand on Spike!"

"Calm down Raph! They probably weren't going to use that one anyone..."

"Easy for you to say, Leo!"

April then grabbed the first page, and then read it to herself, then to Leo and Raph.

"Idea # 1: Ask them to Please Stop Fighting..."

* * *

**Sup people! I really hoped you enjoyed! And PLEASE (with several cherries on top) give me reviews. I would also be very glad with follows and favorites as well! Next part will be coming soon!**

**::) *4 eyed monster* **


End file.
